


Drabbles, WTF 2015, внеконкурс

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, внеконкурс [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, WTF 2015, внеконкурс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles, WTF 2015, внеконкурс

**Author's Note:**

> Вы любите сладкое? А как любите? А как оно любит вас?  
> Примечание: по аватаркам команды, с любовью и хорошим настроением

Вивиан просто не могла воспринимать серьезно плен у икидонцев. Все знали об общей стервозности этого народа, о том, что икидонцы считали своим долгом похитить каждого доступного инопланетянина и как можно ближе с ним познакомиться. Вивиан такого интереса к себе не ожидала: она была всего лишь секретарем-референтом, а кроме того – самкой,а икидонцы к самкам относились пренебрежительно. Так зачем было хватать её посереди улицы и заталкивать во флайер, да ещё и поить таблетками? Вивиан редко выходила за пределы человеческой базы: в этом мире она чувствовала себя некомфортно. Нет, если бы она попала сюда в возрасте пяти лет, то была бы безумно счастлива… и умерла от обжорства: Икидония была сладким миром – действительно, без всяких шуток. Людям всё время приходилось пользоваться кислородными втулками для облегчения дыхания и носить обтягивающие костюмы для защиты тела от аллергических реакций, воду и нормальную еду приходилось экспортировать, часто пользоваться аппаратами сухой очистки: единственной жидкостью на планете был сироп, почва напоминала рыхлый сладкий шоколад, с небес вместо дождя и снега сыпалась сахарная вата, а растения и живые существа здесь были из кристаллической карамели. Феномен Икидонии изучали тысячи учёных по всей Галактике, но никто не мог понять, как этот мир сформировался, по каким физическим законам он существует. А икидонцы – любопытные, блестящие на солнце разумные карамельки – изучали пришельцев на свой вкус.

Сейчас Вивиан лежала на кровати в комнатах посла Икидонии, а сам он стоял перед ней совершенно обнажённый. Кровать была человеческой, постельное белье из ткани – и за такую заботу спасибо. Вивиан с грустным видом рассматривала роскошный толстый член икидонца. Разноцветный член, с которого текла сладкая патока – солнышко грело и будущий любовник слегка подтаивал.

– Вы же не серьезно, да?

Марис облизнулся – верхняя губа у него была розовой, нижняя – зеленой, а язык – красным. Тело – голубого цвета с синими, зелёными и золотыми полосками. Волосы тёмно-зелёные – тонкие полоски карамели. Он с наглым прищуром рассматривал её обнажённое тело. Один глаз был жёлтый, другой – оранжевый. А ведь по форме казался точно как человек! 

– Не надо было грубить мне вчера, девочка из другого мира, – раздался резкий голос, неожиданно властный и холодный.

– Я всего лишь сказала, что у нас на базе нужно пользоваться перчатками. Вы загадили своим сладким цветным потом все документы.

– Ты знала, на какую планету летишь, нечего теперь носом воротить. Скоро ты у меня вся будешь сладенькая. Снаружи и внутри.

– Я грызу карамельки с детства, такая плохая привычка. Крак – и нет важного органа, – Вивиан мило улыбнулась. До ужаса не хотелось измазаться в карамели. Может, насильник местного разлива испугается и передумает? 

Марис испуганно на неё покосился, обошёл кровать и подёргал веревки из желатиновой тянучки. Ага, прямо страшное препятствие.

– Там у тебя зубов нет, – сообщил он с довольным видом и тут же приступил к делу. Конкретно – принялся вылизывать Вивиан между ног. Она чертыхнулась: от вони клубничной жевательной резинки кружилась голова. Это чертовски напомнило ту игру с конфетами на палке, в которую они с парнем играли в школе, насмотревшись порно по ящику. Правда, тогда конфеты не проявляли такой настойчивости.

– Слипнусь вся, – возмутилась Вивиан, пытаясь вытащить руки из проклятущих тянучек.

Марис поднял голову и хитро улыбнулся: зубы у него были крепкие, из белой карамели. Вивиан с ужасом поняла, что конкретно течёт. Её не покидало странное ощущение какой-то детской игры, приятной глупости. Марис, кажется почувствовал это настроение, не стал больше играть: по-хозяйски ущипнув Вивиан за соски, он приставил свой разноцветный орган к её лону и толкнулся вперед. Вивиан тихо ахнула: член был приятный, тяжёлый, гладкий и горячий. Она даже не ожидала, что ощущения будут настолько интересными. Марис навис над ней, раскачиваясь на руках. Вивиан застонала, натягивая путы, и лизнула Мариса в щёку. Он был со вкусом черники! Проклятье! Да это невозможно!

– Нравится, человеческая малышка? – Марис хитро ухмыльнулся и ускорил движения.

Вивиан откровенно плыла: она шире раздвинула ноги, стараясь впустить гладкий, сладкий член поглубже. Марис вскрикнул и с хлюпающим звуком вышел. Вивиан открыла рот, Марис навис над ней, одновременно вставив внутрь сразу три пальца. Большим он жадно, грубо тёр малые губы и самое нежное, интимное место. Вивиан дёрнулась вперёд и взяла Мариса глубоко в рот. Струя клубничного сиропа с приятными нотками мятной свежести ударила в горло. Вивиан содрогалась в оргазме снова и снова, посасывая великолепную карамельку. Как же вкусно.

Они затихли на постели, Марис сыто наблюдал, как Вивиан отдирает тянучку и тут же её съедает.

– Ты просто чудище, – прошептал он, поглаживая её груди.

– Есть претензии? – Вивиан улыбнулась.

– Ну, ты можешь меня основательно обсосать, отгрызть мне самое ценное или не очень важное. Но твой опасный язык и нежное нутро такие приятные. Я готов рисковать пару раз в неделю, а чтобы ты не покушалась на мою жизнь, я сделаю тебе маленький подарок. Сразу предупреждаю – это не оторванные органы, а специально выведенные растения. А то решишь, что я живодёр.

Марис поставил на кровать большую шкатулку. Вивиан взвизгнула от восторга и достала оттуда с десяток карамельных членов на палочке, тут же принявшись сосать черничный.

– Обалдеть можно, – простонал Марис.

Его член наливался, разноцветные полоски становились всё ярче, из головки потёк сироп. Вивиан изящным движением опустилась на него, не прекращая сосать игрушку. Надо будет помыться – она вся липкая, но не сейчас, сейчас ей необыкновенно хорошо. Просто вкуснятина.


End file.
